Second Chance
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready the first time around. Rated T for safety. Drama, Romance, Angst.
1. The Unexpected Reunion

**Summary:** Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready the first time around.

 **Main Starring:** Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, and my baby OC Aiko Heartfillia

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Angst

 **Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes (grammars, tenses and whatnot) that you may find on my story.

* * *

 _ **A broken heart deserves a**_ **_secon_** _ **d** **chance, new beginning, and an everlasting love.**_

* * *

Fate? Destiny? Romantic people believed in such bittersweet idea of destiny bringing two people together no matter what obstacle happened and that they will live happily ever after in the end.

As for Gray, he doesn't believe in such words. People come and go in your life. Some will choose to stay. Some will choose to go away. That's the reality. No matter how much they were sincere with their promises of endless love and staying with you until the end, if they choose to let you go, then they will let you go. As disheartening as it may sound that is how Gray Fullbuster viewed the relationship of two person.

Well until this 'fateful' day unfolded before him.

* * *

With a boring expression dancing on his handsome face, Gray's cerulean eyes travelled through the streets which passes-by by the taxi he rented on his way to his new unit.

After 5 long years, Fiore City is still the same. Nothing change much of his birth place. Oh, isn't that the burger fast food shop he used to go with his friends every after school hours during high school days? It didn't change that much during those years. Gray's lips curled into a soft nostalgic smile.

The taxi stopped at the red signal of traffic light. The 23 year old young man saw another familiar looking store, a sport shop to be exact, where he used to visit during his years as a regular basketball player of their high school.

 _'Mira-san's café shop should be three shops after that.'_ Gray craned his neck forward and was expecting to see a café store, one of his favorite hang out spota during high school, but to his dismay the said shop was nowhere to be found. There is only an abandoned building with a CLOSED sign board over the glass door's handle. Seems like the café was closed for quite sometime now.

 _'Wonder what happened to the Strauss siblings?'_ Gray mused still eyeing the said building with sadness pricking his chest.

He pushed the thought away from the Strauss siblings, and turned his eyes in front again only to do a double-take when his eyes caught a familiar blonde lady trying to signal a taxi to stop but since its rush hour almost all of the taxis were occupied. Wide blue eyes stared at the said lady, his eyes stopped at her swollen midsection of her body and finally everything dawn on Gray.

That was Lucy Heartfillia, his childhood sweetheart who he haven't seen since their high school graduation. Said childhood sweetheart was clutching her swollen tummy, yes she's pregnant, and it seems that she's about to give birth any minute according to how she contorted her pretty face in pain.

"S-stop the car!" Gray barked at the driver, eyes never leaving the desperate looking Lucy in the roadside.

"W-what?" Was the startled response of the driver.

"I said stop the goddamn car!" He snapped.

The taxi driver hastily signal his light and stopped the car on the roadside. The moment it stopped Gray flew out of the car after saying to wait for him. The young man run his way to Lucy's side which startex the young lady.

Disbelief was written on Lucy's face. "G-Gray...?" she almost whispered his name.

Gray immediately leaned her body against his chest. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, but he knew it too well what is happening to Lucy right now. It is not as if it's difficult not to realize her situation. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." He tried to support Lucy on her feet, but to his surprise Lucy tried to pry herself off of him.

"I... I can manage myself, thanks." She mumbled.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, irritated that she's turning down his help. "You're obviously not okay. Come on!"

Lucy was stubborn about refusing his help, but she dropped on her knees and clutched her stomach again. "Ngh!" She gasped when pain of labor started to hit her body once again.

Gray muttered colorful profanities before he nonchalantly scooped the blonde into his arms, prompting for Lucy to gasped and hooked her arms around Gray's neck.

"The hell you can manage yourself! Why are you being stubborn in times like this?!" He angrily scolded the blonde lady while half running towards the waiting taxi.

"Take us to the nearest hospital, please!" He said in haste which in return the driver nodded almost immediately and drove the car towards the nearest hospital he knew.

In between her gasping and groaning, Lucy was aware of how careful Gray was in placing her inside the taxi. How mindful he was as he was keep asking if she's comfortable enough. How thoughtful he was as he leaned her towards his chest while whispering soothing words of support as she keeps on groaning in between her painful contractions. Lucy was aware of it all, and unconsciously she snuggled closer to Gray's warm as she keep herself from screaming due to severe pain hitting her body.

 _'Come on, baby, try to be gentle with Mommy, okay?'_ She whispered to her unborn child.

Few minutes of intense atmosphere, the taxi arrived in front of the Emergency Room of Fiore Hospital. Gray couldn't how he was able to pay the driver, carry Lucy out of the taxi and placed her gently on the hospital gurney waiting at the entrance of the ER Department.

He watched in anticipation as they rush Lucy inside the Delivery Room. A nurse has to stopped him from entering the said room and was ordered to wait outside.

"We'll take care of your wife, Sir." she said before entering inside.

Due to the rush of adrenaline and most of his attention was focused on Lucy, he was not able to correct the nurse when he mentioned Lucy as his wife. All he could do was to slowly nodded his head and froze in front of the DR. Minutes later, the raven haired young man allowed himself to collapsed on the bench near the DR and couldn't help but to flinched every time he hears Lucy's screaming in pain.

While he tapping his one foot on the floor a nurse with paper attached to a clipboard approached him.

"Excuse me sir, but I need the information about your wife." She said offering the paper and pen to him.

Gray slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry but there is a little misunderstanding. I'm not the husband of Lucy."

The nurse blinked before withdrawing the paper from him. "Oh, so are you a relative or a friend of the patient?"

He nodded. _'I'm her ex boyfriend actually.'_ He inwardly said to himself. "A friend, but I haven't seen her until now for 5 years so I don't know anything about her except her name."

The nurse nodded understandingly, "Okay. Can you fill up the information you know about the patient? We'll leave the other until she's able enough to fill it herself or if any close relatives arrived by then."

Gray accepted the paper and started writing up Lucy's name, age, and birthday on the sheet. And since he's the immediate person who knew about the patient and not to mention the one who brought Lucy in, Gray was also asked to co-sign the waiver of admission and other papers needed by the hospital. The nurse gave him the room number that they've reserved for Lucy before leaving the young man, but he decided to stay outside the DR just in case the delivery of the baby ended.

Gray waited out in anticipation. He shifted on his seat a couple of times. He paced around while keeping his eyes at the door. If the situation was not as serious as this, he would've laughed to himself at how he fretted about Lucy's well-being. No wonder they thought that he's the husband. _'Because I still care for her.'_ He tried to reason out to himself.

He scoffed. _'Who am I kidding?'_ Gray couldn't deny the happiness blooming in his chest when they thought he's the husband, but then he blinked his eyes.

Speaking of husband, Gray wondered who was the lucky guy Lucy was married with. No, scratch that. Who was the lucky and yet irresponsible husband who had left the pregnant Lucy to be on her own. Gray promised to himself that if the husband of Lucy ever showed his face to him he would give the darn man an earful of scolding.

* * *

What it seems like an eternity (but in reality it was only more or less one hour) finally passed. The female Doctor in her late thirties, still wearing the appropriate clothes for Deliver Room, exited and was looking around when his brown eyes landed on Gray.

"Are you the husband of the patient?" She asked.

Gray shook his head. "No, but I'm her friend and the one who brought her here." He answered as she approached the Doctor.

"Oh, okay. If you can manage to contact any of the patient's relative please inform us. Anyways, the patient did a great job and she's okay."

A relief sigh automatically escaped his lips. "What about the baby?"

"They are both fine. It's a baby girl, by the way. The patient will be transferred to the room we reserved for her after cleaning her. The baby will have to stay in the Nursery Room for 24 hours, though, we need to let our Resident Pediatrician to do a newborn care to the baby to check if she has congenital anomalies and whatnot before giving it to the Mother." the doctor explained.

"Okay." Gray nodded understandingly.

After the short conversation with the Doctor, Gray heard a knock over the glass window just beside the Delivery Room. Assuming that that is the Nursery Room, Gray slowly approached the wide glass window and saw a nurse placed a pink baby crib in front of window. Said crib was carrying the cutest newborn baby Gray have ever laid his eyes on.

As expected the baby was sleeping and was comfortably wrapped in a white blanket. She was wearing a pink hat over her head. Gray let out a soft laugh when the baby yawned cutely and went back to sleep almost immediately. His fingertips grazed the cold surface of the glass window wanting to touch those chubby and pinkish cheeks of the baby. He knew it was stupid, but he was feeling immense happiness when he realized that he was the first one who have seen the baby. Not the father. But him. Good old Gray. Heh.

Using his smart phone, Gray took many pictures and videos of the baby before the Nurse finally closed the curtain.

* * *

Inside laid on the bed was Lucy wearing the hospital bed and was fast asleep. Her bags and her clothes were neatly placed on the couch for the visitors. Gray quietly entered the room, he placed his bag on the couch before pulling the chair next to Lucy's hospital bed.

He quietly studied the face of her ex-girlfriend. Some hair sticking against the cheek of the young lady, and Gray unconsciously brush it off. Her cheek that was pale before are now slightly pinkish, remembering the cheek of her newborn baby, Gray chuckled lightly.

The 23 year old young man blinked when he noticed his thumb softly rubbing against Lucy's cheek. Blushing deeply, Gray pulled his hand away and planted his back against the backrest of the chair.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Gray scolded himself, reminding his self that Lucy's already married to someone. Pushing the sadness prickling his chest, Gray furrowed his eyebrows when he felt his phone vibrating inside his chest pocket.

 _'Oh shit!'_ Seeing the name of the caller flashing on his screen, Gray leaped his way outside the room to answer the call. "Hey, Lyon! What's up?" He brightly greeted the caller in the other side of the line.

"'What's up' up, my ass!" Was the angry response of the caller named Lyon Bastia.

Gray cringed as he pulled his phone away his ear in arms length. "Don't shout, I can hear you properly."

"Damn you! I will never be shouting if only you get you damn ass here in the office already! You're supposed to be here an hour ago! Where the hell are you?!"

"Well, I ran into a problem while going to the office."

Lyon huffed. "What, did you meet a pregnant woman who was about to give birth or something?" Lyon was obviously joking about that, but Gray gasped when Lyon hit the bull's eye.

"Wow! How did you know that?" Was the surprised response of Gray.

Lyon was quiet for a second, "You're kidding right? You really did run into a pregnant woman? Does that mean you're in the hospital now?" he asked in disbelief. He was just nonchalantly saying things that was a common scene in after dramas, but to think that Gray did really run into a problem as cliche as that. Wow, really surprising.

"Yeah, and not just other pregnant woman." Gray's face and tone turned into serious. "The pregnant woman is Lucy."

There was another pause, and Gray could tell the intention rising on the other side of the line. "L-Lucy...? As in the Lucy from our high school?"

"Yes, that Lucy you're thinking right now. Lucy Heartfillia."

Gray blinked when Lyon groaned, as if he was having a difficulty to speak. "Gray... I haven't been honest with you... Shit. Message me later about your location! I'm coming over and stay with her no matter what!" And then a busy line followed.

Confused, Gray stared at his smartphone. _'What the hell was that about?'_ Gray was not dense not to noticed that Lyon was hiding something from him. _'Don't tell me he's the father of Lucy's baby?!'_ Panic-stricken, Gray started pacing back and forth in front of Lucy's hospital room gaining some attention from curious passerby. _'No, no. He's happily in a relationship with Sherria Blendy.'_ He was talking about their ex-kohai in High School and also their ex-Manager of their Basketball Club. _'Whatever secret he has, he better spill the beans later, if not then I'm going to force it out of him.'_

* * *

Two hours have passed and every thirty minutes a nurse will come to check the still-sleeping Lucy's vital signs. And Gray kept asking the nurses about the condition of the baby which in return Gray received a repeated response that the baby is doing well. _'Geez, I'm acting like the husband here.'_

A minute later, the door opened once again, this time Lyon entered the room with— to Gray's surprised— a fretting Mira Jane tailing behind him.

Said white haired lady rush towards Lucy without greeting Gray properly. Seems like she was so worried about Lucy that she conpletely ignore everything around her. "Oh, Lucy!" She was relieved to see Lucy, and was quietly crying while petting the sleeping blonde.

He felt somebody tugging him by his sleeve. Gray turned to face Lyon, the latter was gesturing his head to the door.

"But Lucy—,"

"Let Mira-san take care of Lucy-san for now. Come on, I need to tell you something." Lyon was the first to leave the room.

Gray was reluctant and before moving he turned to look at Lucy again. This time he met the wet eyes of Mira. The older woman smiled softly and nodded her head in recognition.

"Thank you, Gray, if it wasn't for you I'm too afraid to imagine what could have happened to Lucy and to her baby." Mira shuddered lightly before gripping Lucy's hand.

Gray offered a comforting smile at Mira. "No worries. I'll go and step out of the room for awhile. Please look after Lucy for me, Mira-san."

Mira smiled and nodded. "I will."

Gray finally walked towards the door, but he stopped when Mira called his name out.

There was a welcoming smile on Mira's lips when Gray turned around to face him. "Welcome home, Gray."

Gray repeatedly blinked his eyes before he allowed a smile to appear on his lips as well. "Yeah, I'm home." And then he left the room.

Following Lyon behind, Gray looked around when he heard familiar voices and was surprised to spot Elfman and Lissana on the Nurses' Station talking to one of the nurses available, probably to fill out the information he had left blank on Lucy's admission sheet. Both Strauss's siblings were surprised to see him as well, but both opted to stay when they saw Lyon's serious face.

* * *

There was a tense silence between the two young men. Gray was curiously watching Lyon smoking. After he started dating Sherria, Lyon stopped his smoking habits and will only smoke if he's stress or nervous. And Gray suspected that Lyon is feeling both the emotions since he just stumped on the third cigarette on ground— and it was only fifteen minutes silence— before turning to face Gray finally.

"Did she... Did she mentioned anything to you?" Was Lyon's question to start off the conversation.

Gray slowly shook his head in confusion. "No, she could not say anything because she was in pain during her labor to even speak. And she was immediately rushed to the delivery room right after we have arrived the hospital. And since transferring from DR to her room she was still sleeping so I have no time to question her or something."

There it is again. The palpable tension. Yeah, Gray admit that Lucy and him hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. In fact, few months prior to their graduation, Lucy was acting a little weird, but Gray chose to continue his idea of proposing a marriage to her. Eventhough he was well aware of how her powerful father detested their relationship Gray thought they were so in love with each other to go against all odds— or more like to go against her Father's will, so with much confidence that she would accept his proposal Gray proposed. What he was not expecting was when Lucy declined his proposal, saying that they are still young to even think about marriage. He was angry after that. He chose not to talk to her to give her sometime to think, but to his horror Levy (Lucy's best friend) handed him a letter from Lucy.

 _ **Dear Gray,**_

 _ **I'm sorry, if you ever received this letter from Levy, I'm probably on my way to West Kingdom. I thought I can go against my Father, but I can't. I can't marry you, Gray, we're still too young that's why I've decided to break up with you. Please, take good care of your self.**_

 _ **Lucy**_

He felt his world crumbled beneath his feet after finishing her short letter. He was left in rage that day. He was so angry. He was heartbroken. Gray thought that they were in love, but it seems that he was just deluding himself about the idea of spending his life with the blonde lady.

Months after Lucy left, Gray left Fiore City as well and went to the Ramirez Town as he have originally planned. This city reminded him of Lucy too much, and if he wanted to get over the heartbreak he needs to be in different place. Away of anything and anywhere that would remind him of Lucy.

He drowned himself by focusing on his University life as an Architect Student. Over the years passing by, Gray was slowly moving on with his life without Lucy, and before he even noticed it 5 years flown by so quickly. He was a Top Employee of an Architectural Firm in Ramirez, and much to his dismay their management requested to transfer him back to Fiore City to oversee and manage the very large project under their company. He couldn't do anything but to comply, and it'll be too much of unprofessionalism in his part if he refused the promotion. And that's how he met the girl who broke her heart during his teen days.

"—she run away from home after staying with his Father in West Kingdom and—"

Gray snapped out of his reverie. "She what?"

"Ran away from home, Gray. Before her disappearing act, she sent a letter to Levy saying that her Father was forcing her to marry one of his business partners' son. She said she has been a good daughter to him but he kept abusing her kindness so she had enough. Her whereabouts were unknown for three years— until a half a year ago. She came back to Fiore Kingdom, three months pregnant and in distressed."

"What happened to her, Lyon? And where the hell is her husband?"

Gray noticed how Lyon narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "For the past three years, she had been hiding in Galuna Island and there she met her husband." Lyon bit his lower lip. "We— uhh... We all know the identity of her husband and the father of her child. Especially you Gray."

Gray creased his eyebrows. He knew the father? "Who?"

Lyon looked straight at Gray's cerulean eyes. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel was Lucy's husband and the Father of her child."

Again, Gray felt his world crumbled beneath his feet and this time he even forgot to breathe.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, Sabrina know she should be updating her stories. But she will not have peace if she won't write this down! Argh! Anyways, speaking of old stories, Sabrina will probably rewrite Fairy Avenue. Will announce if she did though :) See you~~~**

* * *

The baby will have to stay in the Nursery Room for 24 hours, though, we need to let our Resident Pediatrician to do a newborn care to the baby to check if she has congenital anomalies and whatnot before giving it to the Mother.

 **\- No, nothing is wrong with the baby. Sabrina used the usual set up in her Hospital, where the babies have to stay in NICU after birth for 24 hours to check if the baby will have congenital anomalies or problem**

* * *

 ** _Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please._**

 **-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-**


	2. The Offer

**Summary:** Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready the first time around.

 **Main Starring:** Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, and my baby OC Aiko Heartfillia

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Angst

 **Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes (grammars, tenses and whatnot) that you may find on my story. **Subtle character death.**

* * *

 _ **People who are meant together find their way back, they make few little detours, but they were never lost.**_

* * *

Gray was starring absentmindedly at the monitor of his laptop. The conversation he had this morning was playing repeatedly at the back of his mind. His mind drifted to Lucy.

* * *

 _ **"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel was Lucy's husband and the father of her child."**_

 _Lyon's words echoed inside Gray's head while his eyes trailing the sleeping form of Lucy. 'So you were together with Natsu, huh?' unconsciously Gray closed his fists tightly, leaving the nail marks on his palms. 'But...'_

 _ **"Unfortunately, a month prior of moving back here in Fiore, Natsu and his father... died in a car accident, leaving the pregnant Lucy behind. She said she couldn't stay in the same place where it reminds her so much of Natsu, and so she decided to start a new life here in Fiore. She met the Strauss Siblings and started living with them until her asshole for a father tracked her down again, harassed and destroyed the Strauss siblings' café business forcing Lucy to go hiding once again. This is the first time Mira-san sees Lucy after a month of hiding, and to be honest I couldn't imagine how she was able to live alone while hiding from her father, especially with her condition."**_

 _Just how tough life has to be on Lucy? With a heartless father like that. Running awat. Getting pregnant. And_ — ... _Natsu is dead. Frustration was visible on his face whilst he clasped his hands over the armrest of the chair. Should he feel glad that Natsu_ — _who supposedly the father of the child and Lucy's husband_ — _was essentially out of the picture? Or should he feel sorry for Lucy instead? Or should he feel mournful that one of his closest friends during hid childhood died without him knowing about it. Many emotions were swimming inside his chest as he was watching the blonde sleeping._

 _"Gray..."_

 _Said young man jumped on his seat when he heard Lucy whispered his name. He snapped his head at him and was met by Lucy's small smile._

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"It really is you. I thought I was hallucinating due to labor awhile ago." her words was followed by a listless chuckle. Maybe it was due to all the unfortunate events happened to her life that the sparkled that was once on her brown eyes were now gone and was changed to a sad and lifeless glow._

 _Lucy blinked her eyes and roamed her eyes around, "Where's my baby?" she was looking a little restless._

 _"Calm down." He said moving towards the side of the young lady. "Your baby girl is safe. She's in the nursery room right now since in this hospital it is mandatory for newborn babies to stay in the nursery for 24 hours for close observation. And yes, your daughter is fine. They just wanted to make sure that your baby will not form any congenital problems and_ — _god forbid— if she did develop anything they will be able to do anything immediately." the last sentence was quick to add when he saw worries rose in Lucy's brown eyes._

 _Sighing in relief, Lucy let her back rest on the pillow behind her. An awkward silence went by between the two ex-lovers. Lucy shifted on her bed couple of times while Gray find the white tiled floor of the room rather interesting._

 _"How... have you been, Gray?" was her timid question after the silence in hopes to dissipate the tension between them. "I heard from Lyon that you're an Architect now. Good for you." she smiled at him with ease, as if she didn't almost lost her baby, or even her own life._

 _Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm fine. And yeah, I just got promoted to supervise a big project here in Fiore."_

 _For a second, Lucy's eyes glowed the way it sparkled during their school days. "Really? Congratulations, then." her lips formed a small smile, her face was never showing any kind of emotions that could immediately tell that she just experienced a life-threatening situation._

 _'You've been so good at hiding your emotions now, huh, Lucy?' Gray thought inwardly._

 _Five years ago, Lucy wore her emotions rather openly. He could read her like an open book. But now, it seems that with her past experiences it made her, if not totally emotionless, become so good at hiding her true feelings._

 _"I... heard from Lyon about your current circumstances." he started._

 _The small smile on her lips automatically dissolved, surprising Gray. "Is it safe to assume that Lyon told you about the father of my child then?"_

 _Gray wanted to cringed. "... Yes."_

 _"Oh."_

 _''Oh'? That's it?'_

 _A heavy sigh escaped from her lips, craning her head towards the window next to her bed. "A month prior to our wedding, Natsu and his father, Igneel-san, died in a traffic accident." Lucy said with a very low tone of voice. She was unconsciously playing the white blanket covering the lower part of her body. "That was when I decided to go back to Fiore. It hurts to keep living in the same house where I shared so many memories with Natsu. And then my father, who I thought disowned me and forgotten all about me after running away, came into the picture and made everything worst." Tears slowly started to form in the corner of her eyes, and her lower lips trembled trying to keep her emotions at bay, but thinking about all the things that happened brought her to her breaking point._

 _"I almost lost my baby, and she's the only one I have left." Lucy gasped before allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. She pressed her palm over her lips and wept softly. "I lost Natsu... and I_ — _almost lost our child..." she bit her lower lips but still she allowed her self to sobbed quietly._

 _She stiffened for a second when she felt warm arms wrapped itself around her. Lucy felt Gray consolingly patted the back of her while caging her in an awkward hug. "I'm sorry, Lucy... I..." with no comfort words to offer her, Gray tightened his arms around her ever so slightly allowing the blonde young lady to cry out all the emotions she keeping inside her._

* * *

 _"What are you going to do now after this?" Gray asked after offering Lucy the box of tissues he took from the bedside table._

 _Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Try to hide again from father, I guess." she sniffed before wiping her eyes and her nose. "Knowing father once he's aware of the existence of my child, he would try to take her from me and would raise her to be the next heiress since he already disowned me both as his daughter and as the heiress of his blasted company."_

 _"You can stay with me." was Gray's next words._

 _Lucy looked startled as she snapped her eyes at Gray. "What?"_

 _Gray sighed. "Look, you can't continue your life hiding away from your father especially now that you have a daughter to think of. I know a very capable attorney who could help you request any court for restraining orders against your father. Meanwhile, you and your baby could stay in my apartment."_

 _Lucy shook her head after letting his words sink in. "I can't let you do that. Gray, you know how influential my father is. I can't risk your safety like that."_

 _"First, I know how powerful your goddamn father is, Lucy. I have my first hand experience, remember?"_

 _Lucy torn her eyes away from Gray, remembering how his father cause troubles to Gray when she refused to break up with him during their high school days_

 _"But I'm a big boy now, Lucy. I'm no longer that useless teen before. I know how to protect myself, so you don't have to worry about me. Second, no matter how powerful your father is, this attorney I'm talking about is very excellent with his job. He won numerous times against the powerful corrupt officials in Ramirez City before so I'm confident that he can do something about your father." Gray could see the hesitation in Lucy's eyes, and so he added, "Lucy, I'm not doing this for you alone. I'm doing this for your baby. And for... Natsu as well. I'm sure he would ask anyone's help to protect you and your daughter, to keep you from harm, and I'm going to do that in Natsu's stead."_

 _Gray was not able to caught the subtle pain crossed Lucy's brown eyes. All for Natsu's sake. This is all JUST for Natsu's sake. Lucy adamantly shook her head. "Even so, I can't accept your offer. This is my problem and besides I_ — _" Lucy abruptly avoided Gray's eyes whils she was having a difficulty to continue her sentence._

 _"And what, Lucy?" Gray urged._

 _"I... I want to raise Aiko knowing who her real father was. I want her to know that her father is Natsu. I don't want her getting attached to you Gray, and risk of her thinking that you're her father." Lucy whispered almost as if she doesn't want for Gray to hear her words._

 _But he did hear her and that made his eyebrows creased together, inwardly hoping the stinging sensation which stung his chest painfullt_ — _when Lucy refused the idea of her daughter seeing him as her temporary father figure_ — _to disappear._

 _Gray scoffed rather arrogantly to cover up the pain. "Lucy, I'm not offering you all these things just so I can pretend to be your daughter's father figure. And if you're still refusing my offer because you're worried about me tainting Natsu's memories, don't worry I won't be home too often. I told you before I'm here to manage our company's recent project and that means I will be very busy going out to the site to even make any form of contact with your child. I will provide you anything you need. I will provide you protection against your father. I will keep you and your daughter safe. And I will provide anything your daughter needs. But that's all. No pretending to be family, so don't worry."_

 _For Lucy, hearing Gray laid out everything so clearly and so nonchalantly as if he was making a plain business deal with her made the whole arrangement so... lonely. And surprisingly, it cause her more pain and sadness than it intended. Partly, it was her fault, and Lucy couldn't help but to feel depress about the whole thing._

 _"I'll prepare everything then." he said, snapping Lucy out of her reverie._

 _The blond young lady gasped, "Wait Gray I_ — _"_

 _"Just shut up, Lucy." Gray cut her words, looking a little annoyed. "Whether you accept it or not, you will live with me for the meantime. I will also call Jellal, the attorney I was talking about l, and see if he can talk to you as soon as possible." he said in haste so Lucy could not say anything otherwise._

 _He begun walking towards the door after instructing Lucy to rest for today and that he will be back tomorrow again. He could feel the intense gaze of Lucy as he was walking towards the door._

* * *

Gray blinked his eyes when his phone started ringing bringing him back to reality. Lazily, he grabbed his phone from the corner of his wide study table. His phone's screen was flashing the incoming call from Jellal. Gray immediately answered the phone call and made an appointment with his friend.

"I should probaly start preparing the room for Lucy." he mumbled to himself, leaving his computer monitor bare with any designs for his company's project. He started making calls to Mira Jane and her sister to ask the two to accompany him to the mall to buy necessary things for Lucy and Aiko.

He couldn't help but to get excited about the idea of going to a store full of babies' clothes, cribs, toys, bottle feeds, etc. He had already imagined where will he put the crib in his spare room. He even research different kind of safety measures he needed for the baby, how to prepare the bottle feeds for the baby, what kind of foods Lucy needs to become healthy and all other things a responsible husband should be aware of.

But all of his excitement was quick to dissolve every time he remembers Lucy's words from yesterday's conversation.

 _ **"I... I want to raise Aiko knowing who her real father was. I want her to know that her father is Natsu. I don't want her getting attached to you Gray, and risk of her thinking that you're her father."**_

Looking dejected, Gray pressed the bridge of his nose silently while wondering where this unexpected reunion will take them.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So how's the second chapter? Sabrina hoped it was not too short though. I'm keeping to short (but not too short) since this story is not that long. The plot was just simple, though with a little bit of twist here and there, but still simple nonetheless. And Sabrina is so sorry for killing Natsu in this story. Although I did list him as one of the main starrings, his death made a large impact on Lucy's life and decision making so yeah Sabrina doesn't have any choice but to err kill his character here. Still, thank you for the favorites, following and the people who was nice enough to review the first chapter. Your reviews are Sabrina's vitamin hehe~~ anyways see you again next time!

 _Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please._

 **\- Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fictions as well -**


	3. The Start of Living Together

**Summary:** Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready the first time around.

 **Main Starring:** Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, and my baby OC Aiko Heartfillia

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Angst

 **Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes (grammars, tenses and whatnot) that you may find on my story. **Subtle character death.**

* * *

 _ **If two past lovers remained friend, it's either someone is still in love or someone is still hoping for a second chance.**_

* * *

When Lucy and her baby was finally discharged from the hospital— with Gray paying all of her hospital bills, medication and stuffs much to Lucy's chagrin— she was escorted by Gray himself to his condominium unit.

Up until now, Lucy was still reluctant into accepting Gray's offer to live with him. She even tried talking to Gray at the very last minute about the whole ordeal, but the latter was determined to make it happen so soon she found herself standing in front of the surface of the white washed door of Gray's apartment.

However Gray tried his best to make Lucy comfortable enough with the situation, still the thought of living with your ex boyfriend under the same roof without any kind of relationship between (not to mention, not able to see each other for five years) except being acquainted with each other made Lucy cringed in awkwardness.

He was busy searching the keys inside his bag with one of his hand carrying Lucy's clothes they took from the apartment she used to stay after leaving the household of Strauss's Siblings. Lucy was quietly fidgeting on her spot with her arms carefully carrying her sleeping daughter.

Gray held the door for Lucy and her baby before silently following the two inside. Lucy timidly stood at the foyer of his apartment while Gray went straight inside.

"Come in. Make yourself at home." He said after placing a pair of indoor slippers in front of her.

Stiffly, Lucy clutched her baby closer to her chest and walked inside the apartment. After the short tour around the house, Lucy was impress of how simple yet maintaining the modernized theme of his house.

The majority of the color of his furniture consist of black and white. The large and flat screen television was attached on the dirty white colored wall with sets of TV speakers surrounding it. The living room consisted of black leathered sofa set with a coffee table on the center and a fluffy looking black and white checkered pattern carpet on the floor. Maybe she could place Aiko there, Lucy was far too afraid to let her child sleep on the sofa, afraid that her child would fall if not supervised closely.

Lucy worriedly eyed few of breakable displays and appliances in Gray's living room like the vase over the top of bedside table. What if Aiko was big enough to crawl or was big enough to try and reach for things like that and accidentally broke it. The mere thought made her face go pale. And then she mentally shook her head. No, no, no! She won't be staying here long enough for that to happen, right?

"Gray, is it really okay for us to stay here?" Lucy asked.

Gray rolled his eyes in exasperation, and Lucy couldn't blame him. She has been asking the same question over the course of her discharge from the hospital down to their short journey towards his unit.

"Lucy, how many times have you been asking that?"

"But—"

"Like what I've told you before, it's okay. I insist of you staying here so there's no reason for you to hold yourself out." He added after cutting her off, and then he gestured his head towards the hallway that Lucy assumed leads to the private rooms of his condominium.

She followed Gray behind, and saw four doors. He pointed out the two doors on the right as his own room and his adjacent study room. The second room to the right was the bathroom slash toilet for the guests.

Gray opened the door before the said bathroom, motioning for Lucy to enter. The blonde lady gasped in surprise when she was greeted by a room full of baby things, from the baby crib down to the diaper changing area, there were even a few toys appropriate for the newborns on top of the white colored cabinet.

"Gray, is this—"

"Yours and your baby's room. I asked Mira Jane and Lisanna to buy you all the things you needed. They got a little carries away, but that's okay. The diapers, baby clothes and stuff are here. I think all the necessary things are here but if you still need anything just tell me and I'll buy it for you." He said while pointing out the cabinet for diapers, baby powder and baby clothes. "What's wrong?" Gray furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Lucy still gawking at the doorway.

"Gray, this is way too much. You didn't have to buy all these, and we're okay sleeping in the living room." She mumbled.

She couldn't help but to feel guilty with how Gray giving all the things she and her child needed without asking anything in return. Do all ex-boyfriends do all this kind of stuff to their ex-girlfriends? Lucy inwardly wondered.

Gray scoffed at her. "Like I'd let you sleep on the sofa, baka."

"Still– I... I promise when things are finally okay to me, I'll pay you everything you bought for Aiko and—"

"Did I ever ask you to pay me back?"

Lucy slowly shook her head.

"My thoughts exactly."

"But—"

"Lucy, just shut up okay? It's okay, just accept everything I'm offering to you." He insisted while walking towards the door as if trying to escape from the conversation. "I'll cook dinner for us, so while I'm at it try to get some rest."

Lucy pouted at him after placing her sleeping child inside the elegant looking baby crib; she couldn't help but to smile a how comfortable her child was sleeping inside her new bed, "I've just had my two weeks rest in the hospital, Gray."

Gray chuckled softly. "Well, you obviously need more rest. Try to get some sleep as well while your daughter's sleeping. I'll call you if the dinner is ready." He said before gently closing the door.

Lucy looked around them room. Unlike the black and white theme of the whole apartment the wall of room was painted in white. The large Victorian style cabinet was in cream color, and the queen size bed with soft looking mattress over it was the same color as the cabinet. It took her a minute to realize the room was designed meant for girls.

She couldn't help the pain over her heart when she thought that the room was meant for Gray's special someone. A girlfriend, maybe? Or even a fianceè.

She snapped back when she heard her daughter stirred in the crib. Lucy peered inside the crib and saw Aiko yawned quietly and went back to sleep again. Lucy smiled lovingly at her daughter and brushed off her fingertips over her child's cheek. "We'll be staying over here with Uncle Gray's house for the meantime baby. I hope you'll behave." As if understanding her mother, Aiko cooed in her sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth of her mother's fingertips.

* * *

Gray looked over at his digital clock on top of his bedside table from the small book he was flipping. The rectangular screen was flashing the time of 11:30 PM; it means that it has been 30 minutes since Aiko started her nonstop crying. He could hear Lucy's 'shhh' from the other room.

Curiously, he stood up and check up on Lucy. He gave a knock to warn Lucy before opening the door. Gray found Lucy pacing back and forth while bouncing her agitated daughter around clearly she was not aware of Gray's presence.

"Lucy?"

Lucy squeaked before turning to face Gray. "G-Gray! I'm sorry! Did Aiko's crying wake you up? I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" Was her panic response as she repeatedly trying to bow her head.

"Of course not. I came here to check up on you." He said softly in hopes to ease her panic. "What's wrong with her? She's been crying for 30 minutes now." He peered inside Lucy's arms to see Aiko crying with her eyes tightly shut, her cheeks are red and was squirming in her mother's arms uncomfortably.

Lucy eyes her daughter worriedly, "I'm not sure. I fed her. Changed her diapers as well. She just won't stop crying. I'm getting worried." Lucy answered, almost in tears as well.

Gray laid his arms to Lucy, "Here. Let me see."

Lucy carefully placed her child in Gray's arms. The young man went straight to Lucy's bed and placed Aiko over it. He pushed away her blanket covering her small body and started gently tapping her slightly bulging stomach. Her baby's stomach started making out a soft sound like Gray was tapping a balloon intead.

Gray nodded in confirmatory and looked at her, "Don't worry. She just have some air in her stomach."

Lucy was a little surprise about it. "What? Why? I tried burping her every feeding though."

"Probably due to her crying." Gray answered and started opening the lower part of Aiko's onesie, pulling it up until her belly was showing. The young lady watched as Gray started massaging Aiko's stomach three times before toppling the child carefully onto her stomach. He rubbed Aiko's back downward until Lucy's daughter let out a loud burp.

"Oh my." Lucy watched as her daughter slowly calming down after expelling the air and eventually went back to sleep. Gray and Lucy sighed in relief before the former toppled the child back and fixed her clothes and blanket.

"Thank you, Gray..." Lucy mumbled in relief as the raven haired gave Aiko back in her mother's arms. Lucy giggled while cooing down to her child before placing her back to the baby crib.

"Really Gray, thank you." Lucy repeated after the short silence.

"It's nothing."

"How did you know that Aiko's having stomachache?" When realization finally dawn into her, Lucy asked curiously and then raised her one eyebrow accusingly. "Gray, don't tell me you have... A secret child or something?"

Gray sweat dropped and shook his head hastily, "Don't be an idiot, of course I don't have an illegitimate child!" he denied quickly.

Lucy doesn't know why her pounding heart started to pace back to normal in relief, and half-heartedly laughed. "O-of course... I was just kidding!"

"Well... Anyways, I uhh told you that I asked Mira Jane to help buy these stuffs," he said gesturing his hand to the baby equipments inside the room. An embarrass laugh escaped Gray's lips while scratching the side of his neck, "I saw this book... All about informations about newborns, I thought you might need one so I kind of bought it. I read few pages and coincidentally read about air in the stomach so yeah... I was glad I gave the book a few glance to read."

There was a short awkward pause, Gray thought that he made Lucy awakward, maybe she thinking that he broke his promise of avoiding any form of contact with her daughter.

In panic, Gray waved his hands. "So-sorry! Even though I promised not to have any—"

To his surprise, Lucy beamed instead. "Thank you, Gray..." She whispered, the corner of her brown slowly forming tears. She sniffles before adding, "If you were not here then Aiko would still be crying up until now. I wouldn't be able to do anything to help her without you , Gray. So thank you... I really appreciate all the help you're giving to me and to my daughter." Lucy whimpered before cupping her face. "Thank you for being there when I needed someone."

Not wanting see Lucy crying, Gray found himself gathering the crying Lucy in his arms and gently patted her head. "It's okay, Lucy... That's what are friends for, right?" _Wrong._ Gray wanted to say things opposite of that. He wanted to say more affectionate words than platonic words such as friendship. He wanted to assure her that, friends or not, he will always be there for her whether or not she asked for it. But Lucy just lost her husband. He wouldn't dare taint his memories even though more than ever he wanted to be more than friends with her.

Inwardly, Lucy went stiffed. _Friends?_ She was just a friend to Gray. Nothing more. Nothing less. Pushing the pain in he heart aside, Lucy bit her lips and wiped her tears from her cheeks before pushing the young man away from her. She gave him a small smile before saying, "Thank you. I'm sorry I got your pajamas wet." She chuckled while patting the wet part of Gray's tee shirt.

The young man shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be sorry. It's okay." He said.

Lucy chuckled once again, "You've been saying that a lot lately." She joked.

Gray jokingly rolled his eyes, "And whose fault is that, huh?"

Both smiled at each other before their smile melting into a light laugh.

Minutes later, Gray patted Lucy's head again. "Well, it's getting late. You should take a rest now. Call me if you need something, okay?"

Lucy nodded her head. "'Kay... Good night, Gray."

Gray beamed again. "Good night Lucy." He said before turning his back and walked towards the door.

Left all alone inside the room, Lucy sighed before throwing her body towards the bed. Guilt was prickling her chest, and Lucy knew why.

She was breaking all the codes of morality. Why not? She's living under the same roof of someone who is not her husband. She's being consoled by someone who is not her husband. She's accepting help from someone who is not her husband. And adding to the ugly fact that _that someone_ was her ex boyfriend.

But despite all these so called _'immorality'_ , she couldn't helped but to feel happy about how Gray was so concerned about her and her child, how he was always there to help her, and how he always eased the hardship she was forced to endure.

Lucy's eyes graced at her child's baby crib. "Natsu... Am I doing the right thing? Was it right to allow Gray to be part of my life again?" she whispered to no one. Of course nobody was there to answer which only intensified the guilt she was feeling.

Lucy sighed before crawling under the comforter. She was far too tired, both body and mind, to even think about her dilemma.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There! The third one... Sabrina was randomly updating this, apologies are in order :'( thanks for the reviews, favorite and following guys! Remember, your reviews are Sabrina's vitamins :) hihi~~ see you next time!

 _Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please._

 **\- Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fictions as well -**


	4. The Revelation

**Summary:** Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready the first time around.

 **Main Starring:** Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, and my baby OC Aiko Heartfillia

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Angst

 **Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes (grammars, tenses and whatnot) that you may find on my story. **Subtle character death.**

* * *

 _ **Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together.**_

* * *

"After almost one month of collecting valid testimonies from the witnesses, I'd like to say that this could help us in the court but I'm sorry to say these testimonies are still not sufficient to grant us permanent restriction order against your father." Jellal Fernandez, Gray's friend and an attorney as well, said with a very serious expression on his face as he pushed his eyeglasses upward.

Lucy swallowed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, voicing out the question lingering in Lucy's head.

"We need evidence that shows that your father is harassing you and was forcing you to do something against your will, Miss Lucy. A very strong evidence that can help us win this case. Yes, testimonies can help us in the court however it is still not enough, but with an evidence along with it I am confident to assure you the guarantee of our success."

"So... So if you say that testimonies are not adequate and if we're not able to find evidence... What will happen to me and to my daughter then?" Lucy doesn't like how Jellal was staring straight at her. As if his serious gaze alone confirmed all of her fears.

"Your father is free to do anything he wants. He could ask the court for your daughter's custody since you are financially unable to support your daughter. Or he might force you to return to your mansion and push through that arrange marriage to you. If you won't comply to his demand he might do something again to the people who are willing to hide you from him like what happened to the Strauss siblings." Jellal's words were too straight forward for Lucy's liking, like any attorney should be, but she knew he was just telling the truth about the possibilities that could happen if she were to lose this case.

Even so, Lucy couldn't help but to turned paled after hearing all those worst case scenarios. What should she do? Should she start running away from her father again? Should she start hiding again? Lucy wondered inwardly what kind of life will her daughter would have if she does continue to hide away? Obviously, Aiko won't have a normal life as much as Lucy wants to give it to her daughter.

Lucy bit her lower lip and grasped her hands together tightly. _'Natsu... What should I do?'_

The blonde young lady gasped and snapped out of her reverie when a warm hand wrapped itself around her trembling ones. Lucy looked up and met Gray's sympathizing blue eyes.

"Gray..." She muttered with a shaky voice.

The hand over her own tightened slightly, "Don't worry, Lucy, everything is going to be okay. We'll find that evidence or whatever it is you need to convince the court to give you the restriction order. I will help and protect you and your daughter, and I won't let any of those happen to you. I promise."

Looking at those determined blue eyes, Lucy couldn't help the soft sob to escape her lips before nodding. How was it that simple encouraging words from Gray could calm the ranging storm of different emotions in her chest? The unwavering determination in his eyes made Lucy think that everything will indeed be alright in the end.

Gray wiped Lucy's tears with the tissues while Jellal watched the intimate scene unfolding before him. _'Erza would definitely be thrilled to hear this.'_ He thought inwardly, the pretty face of his wife popped out at back of his mind.

Ten minutes later, a crying sound of Aiko echoed inside the condominium interrupting their meeting. Lucy was quick to excuse herself from Jellal and Gray and immediately went to her room to feed her daughter.

Silence followed after Lucy left the living room. Gray still have his eyes glued towards the hallway where Lucy had disappeared.

"You've changed, Gray." Jellal couldn't help but to comment.

Gray turned his eyes to his friends and blinked his eyes in confusion. "What?"

Jellal took an elegant sip from his cup of tea that Lucy prepared for them before the start of their weekly meeting for the past one month. "I said you've changed." He repeated. When Gray remained mystified by Jellal's words, the latter has decided to add, "Before, after all the issues between you and Juvia, you were always careful of people who were trying to be close to you. You're so cautious not to let others be close to you enough for you to care for them. You don't trust anyone before, Gray. Especially the exes." Jellal eyed Gray with questioning look. "Why the sudden change? Is it because you're finally over with Juvia? Or is it because—" Jellal allowed his voice trailed off while gesturing his head to the area where they could hear Lucy's soft voice singing a lullaby to her daughter.

Silence came to pass when Gray found his voice once again. "I don't know the reason why, but that day when I found her looking so vulnerable and in pain. I just suddenly felt this overwhelmingly emotions that I need to protect her. I mean, Natsu's gone and nobody's there except me to protect her."

"Nobody also said that it has to be you, Gray." Jellal offered with a matter of fact expression.

Gray heaved a heavy sigh. "I know... I know... But—" he doesn't know how to explain his unwavering resolute to protect Lucy and her daughter to Jellal so Gray allowed his voice to dwindled before the silence followed once again.

"Just be careful, Gray." Jellal finally said, allowing a small hint of concern to appear on his face. "After the whole Juvia thing, as much as we'd like to tease you when you're on that pathetic state, nobody wants to see you that broken again."

Gray stared at Jellal. Only a small nod was his answer to his friend.

* * *

The next day half an hour before lunch time, Lucy was playing with Aiko in the living room but she was careful not to make any unnecessary sounds that might disturb Gray— who had locked himself inside his study room since morning. She and her daughter was comfortably lying on the carpeted floor.

"Where is my baby Aiko~~~?" Lucy sang playfully while hiding her brown eyes using her daughter's small hands. Aiko let out baby giggles when Lucy popped out her eyes to the babe teasingly. "Oh, here she is~~~!" and then she showered her daughter with kisses.

"Hey, Lucy?" Gray called out.

Lucy snapped her eyes to Gray, "Oh I'm sorry. Did we disturb you?" He automatically asked, guilt appearing on her face.

Gray chuckled softly. "No, you didn't. Stop being so jumpy every time I call you, baka." He assured her, teasingly.

Lucy pouted at him, "Well you were kind of busy so I was avoiding of making any noise that could bother you."

Gray settled on the floor next to Aiko, who was gleefully looking at Gray because the latter was lightly ticking the baby by her stomach. "No, you were not bothering me. I was just about to take a break from work when I remembered something."

Lucy quietly inquiring the young man before her, tilting her head to the side on process. "What?"

"This weekend. Do you want to take Aiko outside?"

"Huh?"

"There is an underground ocean park near my workplace. It's kind of famous, even my coworkers were talking about it. If you want we can go there and take Aiko with us."

Lucy blinked her eyes in surprised. "But what about your work?"

"It's just one day off. I could use a short break from all the stress of my work."

Lucy stared at Gray. Indeed, she could see the traces of fatigue from the continuous overtime Gray was making on his face. She could detect dark circles under his eyes, probably due to staying overnight to finish his work. Sympathy and guilt were tugging her chest while looking at Gray. She she was living a comfortable care-free life under Gray's protection while the man who was kind enough to provide everything for her was overworking himself.

Unconsciously, Lucy lifted a hand and started patted Gray's head soothingly, just how she patted her daughter whenever Aiko was crying.

"There, there."

Gray, in return, pouted at her but did nothing to brush off her hand from his head. "I'm not a kid. I don't need this type of consoling, Lucy." so he whined, but surprisingly, the way she caressed his head sooth the excessive weariness he was feeling before due to the overload of his work.

"If going to that water park will ease your tiredness then we'll go with you." Lucy responded afterwards.

Gray beamed at her and nodded. "Thanks, we'll go this Friday. The park is said to be full with visitors in weekends."

Lucy nodded understandingly and kept her hand patting the young man. "You can stop patting me now though."

The blonde lady chuckled, "But your hair is so soft." her patting turned into ruffling making Gray creased his nose. He doesn't know which made him irritated, the fact that Lucy was ruffling his hair or how she was treating him like a kid.

Before he could retort back though Aiko started crying due to the lack of attention on her. Both adult laughed before Gray cradled the babe in his arms and started bouncing the child to calm her down. Lucy quietly watching the scene unfolding before her with a fond smile across her lips.

* * *

Friday morning, Gray loaded the baby bag of Aiko and a basket full of foods prepared by Lucy this morning. Aiko, who was facing the rear, was sleeping peacefully inside the baby car seat just behind Lucy's. Both young adults engaged themselves in chat while on their way to the water park.

When the car stopped at red light, Gray gently nudged Lucy and then motioned his head to the window on his left. Peeking through the window, Lucy saw the largest construction site she had ever seen. A wide build board was placed in front of the site with the details of the construction and lists of safety measures to follow.

"That is where I'm working right now." Gray said with a hint of pride in his voice and expression.

Lucy gawked at Gray in amazement. "Wow? Really?" Gray nodded at her. "Amazing, Gray. That really is a big project. Is that a colosseum or something?" her brown eyes were sparkling in admiration while her eyes were roaming around the site as much as her eyes could see.

Gray was staring at the site as well with pride and joy dancing on his blue orbs. "Yes it is and it is also supposed to be the largest colosseum in Earthland. It's an honor to be part of this project for so many famous architects and engineers and such are working together to build this, and I'm proud to say I'm also part of this amazing planned piece of work. It has been my dream to build something that can be part of our history, you know." Gray beamed at Lucy proudly.

Lucy paused for a moment when she saw how much proud Gray was in his work despite with all the overtimes and staying overnights, she could see how proud he is to be part of this project. She knew how much Gray wanted to be an Architect and seeing him slowly realizing his dreams, she couldn't help but to feel happy and proud for him.

Seeing how Lucy was looking at him, Gray could not stop stop the blush to creep itself across his cheeks. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"I'm happy for you, Gray." Lucy sincerely said in return. "Now I feel glad that I turned down your proposal before." a melancholic smile was slowly trailing on Lucy's lips.

Gray creased his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" an unpleasant feeling was bubbling inside his chest as he remembered how the blonde young lady turned down his marriage proposal before their high school graduation. Just when he's being sentimental about his whole dream. _'Nice way to ruin the mood, Lucy.'_

Lucy was quiet for the next minute before continuing, "Remember before our graduation? You offered me to marry you, but I... turned you down."

 _'How could I forget about that? That was my first heartbreak.'_ Gray bitterly answered to himself, but decided to merely nodded his head to answer Lucy. He was too afraid to snapped at her for ruining the mood.

Lucy could sense the change of mood in Gray, she felt guilty but she already started opening up so might as well she tell him the whole truth. "To be honest... I was more than willing to marry you, Gray. I was even planning of asking you to elope with me."

Gray was thankful that he prevented himself from slamming the break after hearing Lucy's revelation. _'What? Elope?'_ He glanced at Lucy as the latter was busy playing the seatbelt strapped across her body.

"The day before you proposal, my father found out that I was planning of eloping with you so he told me that he will disown me if I will insist of running away. I told him I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I don't care." Lucy's brown eyes turned serious. "And then he threatened me that he will do anything in his power to destroy your dream. That... was when my resolve started to gave in. I knew how much you wanted to be an Architect, and with my father's influence he can do unimaginable things to jeopardize your dream. And I don't want that to happen."

"And you're telling me all this just now?" Gray hissed in anger. He doesn't even know who he was pissed at. To Lucy, who hid the truth or to himself for misunderstanding her.

"I'm sorry... I— didn't mean to make you look weak, but I'm not regretting my decision back then. Seeing you how proud you are right now I'm glad I did what I did because in a way I was able to protect you and your dream."

Gray kept quiet. To be honest he doesn't know what to say to her. So many emotions swirling in him that it started to confuse the young man. Happy, because it means that Lucy turned him down not because she did not love him back then but because she wanted to protect him. Anger, because of his own weakness; it was supposed to be him doing all the protection not her. Guilt, because of the misunderstanding he had to part with her.

Lucy could feel the palpable tension engulfing them, and their quiet journey towards the water park was very awkward.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh snap! A short glimpse of Gray's past love life after the break up with Lucy. And a sudden confession from Lucy! What will happen next? Stay tune, guys! And remember, your review is Sabrina's vitamin. See you next time~~

 _Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please._

 **\- Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fictions as well -**


	5. The Unexpected Visitor

**Summary:** Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready the first time around.

 **Main Starring:** Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, and my baby OC Aiko Heartfillia

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Angst

 **Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes (grammars, tenses and whatnot) that you may find on my story. **Subtle character death.**

* * *

 _ **Second chances are only for those who are brave enough to take them.**_

* * *

After Lucy's confession, everything was awkward between the two adults. Lucy tried to distract herself by walking around the underground water park, showing her daughter the colorful fishes swimming inside the big underground aquarium. Gray, on the other hand, was merely following the mother and daughter duo in silence.

It was around lunch time when Aiko decided to cry for milk, and so Gray and Lucy went towards the open space with gazebos for visitors to rest and a place to eat as well.

Lucy was feeding Aiko a bottled milk when Gray's phone started ringing.

"Yeah? Oh okay, I'll be right there." Hanging up his phone, Gray faced Lucy and said, "Lyon and the others are at the gate. He's with Mira-san and Lisanna as well. Stay here while I pick them up, okay?" He was quick to leave the gazebo as if he was trying to escape the awkward atmosphere between the two young adults.

Lucy stayed quiet but inwardly she was sad by how Gray was too obvious of avoiding her. _'If I were to undergo the same situation again, I will choose Gray's dreams over my happiness over again.'_ Lucy forlornly stared at her daughter who was cutely drinking the milk she prepared for her. Lucy did not regret the decision she made back then, and she most certainly not going to start regretting it now despite the cold reaction she had received from Gray.

Lucy sighed and bounced Aiko when the baby started to fuss.

* * *

Gray went back to the gazebo with Lyon, Sherria and the Strauss sisters following him from behind several minutes later. The raven haired young man halted when he saw the gazebo was now empty except for the baby bag of Aiko on the table.

"What's wrong, Gray-kun?" Sherria curiously asked, as the other mirrored her curiosity.

"I can't find them..." he mumbled before turning his head around looking for Lucy and her baby.

"What?"

"I left them here. In this gazebo!" He repeated in more detailed words, however he struggled his best to remain calm, he still couldn't help the restlessness to take over his mind. "But... They are not here anymore..." Panic was starting to consumed his body as he roamed his blue eyes around the park.

Sensing the agitation in Gray, the other four started to look around the park as well, but they couldn't find a young female adult with blonde hair.

"Calm down Gray-kun, they're just probably walking around the park." Mira said in calm expression.

But Gray was deaf with worries as he started to pace back and forth. "But..."

"Why don't you try calling her?" Lyon suggested, trying to be unruffled by the situation since Gray's restlessness was starting to increase each minute.

Gray clicked his tongue before responding, "Lucy doesn't have any mobile with her." He mumbled. How stupid can he be? Leaving Lucy unguarded and carrying no mobile with her or any contraptions to reach her. Why didn't it occur to him to buy her a mobile in case of emergency. Argh! After this, the first thing he will do tomorrow is to buy Lucy a cellular phone... That is if he would be able to find her today.

Couples of horrible incident entered Gray's mind that might probably happen to Lucy and Aiko. What if her father found her while he was away?! What if she was kidnapped?! Shit! Color drained out of his face, and without saying anything, Gray started run around the water park screaming Lucy's name, much to Lyon and his companion's surprise.

"Wha— Gray wait!"

"LUCY!" he yelled in desperation while his eyes was busy looking around the water park. He didn't care about the curious look he was receiving from the other visitors and staffs of the park. His main priority is to find Lucy and Aiko, to hell with his dignity. "LUCY!"

Gray ran around the water park, trying his best to dodged the visitors and employees alike while attempting to find the missing mother and daughter. But, half an hour later, he still couldn't find Lucy and Aiko, and by now, he had completely lost his cool.

Gray decided to return to the same gazebo to meet Lyon and the others.

"Did any of you find them?" Was his automatic question, but according to the grim expression on their faces, Gray already knew the answer. He clicked his tongue, and was about to search the park once again when Lyon clamped his hand over Gray's shoulder.

"Calm down, Gray." Lyon said.

"No fucking way!" Gray snapped and brushed off Lyon's hand. "Lucy and Aiko are missing dammit! Lucy just gave birth and Aiko is too young as well! They are both fragile right now! And you all know her problems with her father so what if something horrible happened to her and her baby?! What if... What if..." Gray's voice trailed over as the images of all the the worst case scenarios that could possibly happened to Lucy and Aiko played at the back of his mind. "Shit." Gray run his hand over his black hair in frustration.

They first heard a surprise gasped before Lisanna exclaimed, "Lucy-chan!"

They all snapped their heads simultaneously at the direction where Lisanna pointed. There enough, Lucy with Aiko in her arms, was walking towards them. Without waiting for Lucy to arrive, Gray immediately ran towards the two and wrapped them in a tight hug.

Lucy creased her eyebrows together, completely bewildered by his behavior, "G-Gray? What's wrong—"

Gray pushed Lucy in an arm's length and glared at her. " _'What's wrong?'_ Where have you been?! Didn't I tell you to stay here?! Do you know how worried I was when I found the gazebo empty?!" Gray bombarded the blonde lady with questions. His face was showing the mixtures of anguish, anger, and relief.

"I was just—"

Gray pulled Lucy in a hug once again. "I thought something bad happened to you. I thought your Dad took the two of you away." Lucy felt Gray gripped her in his arms a little tighter, but not tight enough to hurt Aiko in her arms, while he buried his face in her blonde locks, as he whispered in anguish, "I thought I would never see you again. I thought... I thought I'd lose you again..." Lucy swore she heard a soft sob from Gray's voice. With everything so suddenly happening, she wasn't able to respond to Gray.

Lyon then patted Gray on his shoulder. "That's enough, Gray. You're making the poor baby uncomfortable, and besides you're making a right scene now." The blue haired young mad said, lightly pulling Gray from Lucy.

As Lyon have said, most of the people around them were curiously looking at Gray and Lucy. So reluctantly, Gray finally released Lucy.

* * *

After that, Mira took Aiko from Lucy and walked towards the aquarium where they keep the penguins, along with Lyon, Sherria and Lissana. Gray and Lucy were left in the gazebo with only an awkward silence to accompany the two young adult.

"I'm really sorry to have worried you, Gray." Lucy broke off the silence. "Aiko was starting to get bored so I though I'd walk around the park for a little while, but when I was about to go back, I was lost and couldn't find my way back here."

Gray shook his head and kept his eyes on the ground. "No, I'm sorry for overreacting, and for shouting at you. I think I scared Aiko back then. Sorry." And then he lifted his blue eyes and meet Lucy's brown orbs, with intense seriousness in it. "But please, don't do that again, okay? I can't stand the thought of... losing you again."

Lucy straightened up her back, keeping her eyes in contact with Gray's. Lucy could feel the hard pounding of her heart in her chest as the young man slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I guess there's one thing good happened after this incident."

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly, silently inquiring the young man, but she held her breath when Gray gently placed his forehead against her's. "I finally realized my own feelings." the young man kept his intense gaze locked with Lucy's.

Lucy swallowed hard with Gray's powerful stare. She thought that he was going to kiss her when his eyes flickered at her lips, but to her surprise Gray pulled back. "But I'm not going to confess to you. Not yet at least." He said.

"Why not?" She couldn't help the disappointment to mix with her voice when she asked him. It was either Gray didn't notice it or he choose to ignore it when he kept his silence for few seconds.

"I really do want to help and protect you and your daughter, so I don't want you to start thinking that I'm taking advantage of your situation. You just gave birth. You just lost the father of your child. And most of all, you're having an issue with your father right now." Lucy gazed at the tender expression on Gray's face. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes while looking at the genuine expression in Gray's blue eyes.

"Gray..." She felt the tears started to cascade her cheeks.

Using his thumbs, Gray brushed off the tears. "When the right time comes. I hope the wound in your heart will finally be healed. I hope you will let me confess my feelings to you." He whispered softly. "And I hope that you'll accept my feelings this time."

Not trusting her own voice will not crack, Lucy choose to nod her head instead.

"And thank you for protecting me that time." He was talking about the reason behind their unfortunate break up before their high school graduation. "Thanks to you, I was able to achieve my dream as an architect. So this time, let me be the one to protect you, okay?"

"Okay..." Lucy answered before beaming at Gray.

"Good." He said and then patted her on her head. "Now, I think we should follow those guys. Aiko's probably agitated that her mother is not by her side right now." He said before pushing himself from the chair.

Lucy nodded her head, before she stood up following Gray towards the aquarium for Penguins with a bright smile adorning her lips.

She thought that nothing bad will probably ruin the good mood she was having right now.

Or so thought.

* * *

Lucy was cradling the sleeping Aiko in her arms past three o'clock in the afternoon while Gray was just behind her as they both got off the elevator. Lucy suddenly halted when she saw someone standing in front of Gray's condominium unit.

The young man furrowed his brows after noticing that Lucy had suddenly stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He asked with a low tone of voice, not wanting to wake up the tired baby in Lucy's arms.

"Uhmm, there is somebody by the door." She whispered back as she was gesturing her head at the door.

The stranger, by that time, noticed their arrival. Her eyes shone brightly when they landed on Gray's figure.

"Gray..." There were relief, excitement and longing appeared on her eyes when she uttered his name.

Gray, on the other hand, turned his blue eyes from Lucy towards his unit's door only to widened them in shock after recognizing the bluenette who was standing in front of them.

"J-Juvia...?" Gray, on the contrary, muttered the guest's name in disbelief.

Lucy narrowed her brown eyes as she was traveling her orbs back and forth to Gray and to the unfamiliar pretty lady with wavy blue haired standing in front of them. The blonde young lady held her baby a little tighter when she felt the uneasy feeling rose inside her chest.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Dun-du-duun~~ Juvia finally appeared! Homigash! What will happen next? Stay tune, guys! And remember, your review is Sabrina's vitamin. See you next time~~

 _Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please._

 **\- Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fictions as well -**


End file.
